Suzaku Himejima
(full kanji) | Romaji = Himejima Suzaku | Race = Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Violet | Gender =Female | Equipment = Vermilion Bird Shikigami Purification | Relatives = Suou Himejima (Great-Uncle) Ageha Ikuse (Great-Aunt) † Unnamed Grandmother Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Unnamed Mother Tobio Ikuse (Second Cousin) Akeno Himejima (Cousin) | Affiliations = Himejima Clan (Head) Five Principal Clans | Status = Alive | Ranking = Clan Leader | Voice Actor = }} Suzaku Himejima is the current Head of the Himejima Clan and the current inheritor of her clans Sacred Beast, the Vermilion Bird. Appearance Suzaku is a beautiful, young buxom woman who has long, flowing black hair and violet eyes (being noted to be similar in appearance to her aunt, Shuri Himejima). Her body measurements are cm in; height cm feet 6 inches and body weight kg lbs. Personality Suzaku is a very kind-hearted woman, as despite being a member of the Himejima Clan, Suzaku cares more about the well being of her family over the ancient rules of the Himejima. Suzaku did not persecute and scorn Akeno for her Fallen Angel heritage, showing her compassion and kindness whereas other Himejima Clan members including the previous Head, Suou Himejima, who wanted to kill Akeno simply for her heritage which strongly contradicts the ancient rules of the Himejima Clan. History Suzaku is a descendant of the Himejima clan. As a child, she would always hang out and play with her cousin Akeno. She became saddened and worried when their clan killed her aunt Shuri and cast out Akeno. At some point, Suzaku had secretly already met with Rias as since Akeno was under her care, she secretly kept in contact with them but could not meet them. She also succeeded her great-uncle as the current head of the Himejima clan. Suzaku used her role as head to soften the grudge between her clan with Grigori. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Suzaku first appeared in Volume 21, visiting a hospital in the Underworld along with her relative Tobio Ikuse, which is where she reunited with her cousin Akeno and tells the Gremory group that she will be participating in the upcoming battle against Qlippoth, along with specialists from the other four families of the Five Principal Clans. Later, Suzaku joined with D×D at an island on the coastal waters of Japan, with an army made from various factions awaiting the arrival of Apophis' faction of Qlippoth's army with Trihexa. She fought against Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mail armors alongside Akeno and the rest of D×D's army. In the end, the victory is theirs when they manage to seal all of Trihexa's bodies. In Volume 24, Suzaku initially came to watch Akeno in the tournament but was called by Tobio to assist in acting as bodyguards to Vali and Rias match at the Fafnir Stadium against the Grim Reapers led by Thanatos. She met up with Issei and thanked him for taking care of Akeno and Ouryuu. Shen the introduced him to Kushihashi Seiryuu and Doumon Genbu, the current heads of their respected clans. Suzaku then whispered in Issei's ear about how she heard that he had become engaged to her cousin and asked of him to make her happy. Suzaku reappeared in True Volume 3, as a representative of the Five Principal Clans, together with Sun Wukong at the giant traditional mansion in Kyoto to meet with the DxD team to discuss about the Five Principal Clans offering their full support for the Oppai Dragon show in Urakyoto because the Hero Faction’s assault and persuades the retired clan leaders to offer full-scale cooperation. When Sun Wukong summoned the Hero Faction to apologize to Yasaka for the trouble they caused, as she accepted their apology, Suzaku also agrees with their apology but suggested that they monitor their movements because some people won’t be satisfied. Powers & Abilities Purification Master: As the Head of the Himejima clan, Suzaku is a very powerful mystic able to purify evil spirits. She was powerful enough to be chosen by the Vermillion Bird, the Sacred Beast of the Himejima Clan, to be its inheritor. Equipment ( ): The Sacred Beast of the Himejima Clan that has been handed down for generations to the strongest mystic of the clan who is personally chosen by the Sacred Beast itself, along with its name. It takes the form of a fiery bird that she can summon to in a fight. Shikigami: A creature that acts as her Familiar, Suzaku summons a large red bird that can be used as a mode of transportation. Quotes Trivia *The Vermilion bird is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. According to Wu Xing, the Taoist five-elemental system, it represents the fire-element, the direction south, and the season summer correspondingly. Thus it is sometimes called the Vermilion bird of the South (南方朱雀, Nán Fāng Zhū Què). *Shikigami (式神, also read as Shiki-no-kami, 式の神) is the term for a being from Japanese folklore. It is thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost. The belief of shikigami originates from Onmyōdō. *Suzaku is tied with Akeno for the woman with the largest bust size in the series. **Her hip and waist size, height and body weight, are also exactly the same as Akeno's. *Her first appearance was in SlashDog Volume 1, where she talked to the then head of Himejima, Suou Himejima. * In SlashDog Volume 3, she announced her intention to marry Tobio as part of her plan to reform the Five Great Families. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Clan Head Category:SlashDog